Seeking Sanctuary
by Alivi
Summary: This is my reality although I hoped it was a just nightmare. The Muggle forces have succeeded in destroying our world the few wizards that are left are subject to muggle experiments or on the run like myself. To all the Wizards alive out there, Good Luck.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Calisto but you can call me Cali. This is my reality although I hoped it was a just nightmare.

The Muggle forces have succeeded in destroying our world the few wizards that are left are subject to muggle experiments or on the run like myself.

Fortunately I'm not alone but we have no hope, we're just waiting for the grim to catch up with us.

To all the Wizards alive out there, Good Luck and may Merlin help us! - Cali M.

_The sands of time forever gone._

_The time of our forefathers._

_A time of peace, a time of war._

_We return to the days of old._

_The path of hope, the end of time._

_The road to survival._

_The one to lead us back home._

_A sanctuary of our own._

* * *

><p><strong>The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JK, I am merely toying with it. No infringement intended.<strong>

I hope you enjoy this story.


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction

**Introduction**

_Good and bad, black and white, right and wrong._

I wish life was easier to label, that we were incapable of making wrong decisions or maybe capable of discerning good from bad. Life is not that simple and many times when we believe we are fighting for the greater good and righteousness is that we make the greatest mistakes.

_That's when the heroes become villains_. In the end we're all heroes, we're all villains.

What makes them different? Both of them believe in their causes, they are willing to fight until the end for it. Other than their point of view, I can't seem to find a difference.

Everything comes down to someone's point of view and based on that is that we make our judgment, our choice of who is right and who is wrong.

What if you think both of them are wrong? What if you have absolutely no opinion on the matter, what if we can't come up with a solution? And yet, you have to pick a side.

_The lesser of all evils._

Well, there's no lesser evil. No matter which side we choose, one thing is certain. The choices we make, makes us who we are.

_We are villains and we are heroes. _

This is our story, the story of a group of people forced to make a decision based on facts and happenings around them. A group of people that was divided by the way they saw the world around them, they way in which they chose to interpret what they saw and felt.

The way I see our tale is as story of no right or wrong but of choices. Whether you choose to label one of this groups as heroes or villains is entirely up to you, we did what we believed to be the right thing.

**In memory of those who fought and died fighting in one of the most important wars known to Wizard kind, the Time War.**

Calisto H. Malfoy


	3. Chapter 3: Prologue

**Prologue**

The year is 4059 and wizards are nearly extinct. After nearly seventy years of fighting, the Muggles have successfully destroyed our civilization. Wizards had no choice but to go into hiding, that is the few that were not killed during bombings of magical buildings. Muggle-born children were taken into prisons where scientists tried to determine how to destroy the magical gene for a vaccine or a drug to kill us.

The survivors had no choice but to step up on their game. Carrying a wand was no longer an option. Having nowhere to make or sell them we began to learn wandless magic as a means of survival. Schools and books were also destroyed and most of our spells were learned from fellow survivors that you happened to hide with at one point or another.

During hundreds of years prior to the beginning of the Muggle-Wizard war some wizards had managed to hide magical objects in highly protected places. The legend says these objects can open time portals that will lead us to a place where we can live in peace, a colony of our own, hidden from Muggles and Wizards alike.

It's understandable why people would hold on to such fairy tales due to the fact that for the last seventy years we've known nothing but war and death, we've done nothing but fight to survive, losing so many of our friends that we stopped feeling and merely moved on. This rumor gave us hope and many set off to find these objects and never returned. Whether they succeeded or were killed, at that time I didn't know and honestly I didn't care. All I cared was to make sure my friends and I had food and shelter and stayed safe.

I was the leader of our little group of seven kids, and I really mean kids, the eldest being myself had just turned seventeen. It was rare to see someone that had reached the twenty year mark but I knew that there were some, somewhere around the world.

I remember them clearly. Karin Hunter, a short little girl with long wavy hair and dark eyes, she was always smiling despite our hardships. The younger of the group, only nine when she was killed. Victor Grover, he was really tall for his age or maybe I was too short, he was always pushing his black hair away from his face but refused to let anyone cut it for him, it reminded him of his father, he died shielding Karin from bullets. Phillip Bogedan, I was always secretly jealous of his blonde curls that always looked perfect all the time and how he always looked tanned despite the fact that we barely saw the sun. He also knew some mean curses that saved our lives a couple times. It was impressive to watch what he could do, especially since he was only thirteen. Phoebe Arkady, my best friend and right hand strategist. We had known each other since I could remember with her big blue eyes and long brown hair. Seth Garland, he had always been the brother figure of the entire group. Always making sure we were all safe and healthy. He was incredible when it came to healing spells and had an unsettling ability to tell when someone was feeling down. Touya Haruma, our thirteen year old protégée, with an incredible ability to crack any code being muggle or magical in minutes, he was responsible for the escape of more muggle-borns than I cared to count, he could shut down security systems from entire facilities in ten to fifteen minutes.

This was my family, despite our differences and difficulties we were always there for each other and together we set out to find one of the last safe houses in Europe. A former castle with wards capable to withstand even the strongest of bombs, hidden from muggles somewhere in Scotland. Our Sanctuary.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, this first chapter is just an introduction to the story so that the next chapter will make more sense.<strong>

**I wrote it as if the main character, Calisto, was writting a book about what happened in her life.**

**Comments, Complains and Suggestions are welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4:Through the Eyes of Calisto M

**Chapter 1:**

_The path of hope, the end of time._

_The road to survival._

To our dismay, after spending months to travel from Belgium to Scotland without being caught we found that the castle had been attacked. What I assumed it was a village had been destroyed, luckily there were no signs of muggles around. Still, we were not taking any chances by standing around. We hurried towards the castle that had no wards left.

"Maybe, we should go back." I heard Karin's sweet voice behind me as I pushed the large iron gate open. "Don't worry, Karin. You're safe with us" Seth spoke not far from me. "We can't stay out here, it's dark already" Phillip spoke walking ahead of the group. "Keep your eyes open guys" I whispered as we walked towards the front doors. The dark castle was intimidating to say the least, illuminated by the moon alone, it was a scary place to be in. I wondered what had happened, what was is for? No one knew, all they could tell us was that it was a wizarding construction one o the very few that resisted the muggle bombings. It had many towers threatening to reach the dark skies.

"This place is too quiet" Phoebe voiced our concerns. The castle looked abandoned and filled with dust and spider webs and other than the echoes of our shoes hitting the stone floors as we moved there was no sign of life around until Touya sneezed. "Don't get sick on me T" Seth stopped. "It's not that" He covered his nose. "I can smell the blood" He whined as we turned around a corner. Nothing there.

"I don't see any stains" I told Touya and he glared at me. "That's 'cause you're not looking right" He huffed passing by me but Phillip pushed him back. We continued to walk ready for someone to jump out and attack us. Touya continued to breathe through his mouth as we stopped in front of a pair of wooden doors.

"Ok, stay behind me" Seth ordered standing to the side of the tall doors. The doors began to open with the wave of his hand. I'm beginning to think I'm paranoid because I was certain we were going to be attacked. We knew the castle was not empty, it just couldn't be. We heard a strange sound and edged forward, still nothing.

"What the hell?" Phillip shrugged impatiently and ran into the room followed by Seth, Phoebe and I. "What are you doing?" I yelled. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He just stood there looking forward. "Merlin's beard" Phoebe muttered.

The room was huge having four long tables that were falling apart and a higher and smaller table at the opposite end. "What is this place?" Karin asked. "I think this is where people ate" I told her walking around the room. This place certainly had not been used in years, even centuries. There was a thick layer of dust covering what was left of the tables. It was turn to Karin to sneeze.

"Cool" Karin hurried to the table on the far left and sat down. "Girls, look up" We did and found ourselves staring at a cloudless sky filled with stars. "Wow" Phoebe sat down on the table next to Karin's. "What if it rains?" Victor frowned sitting next to Touya at the last table to the right. "I wonder how many people ate in this place?" Seth moved toward the higher table. "I think this place was built before the war. I read something about a school of magic like this" I told them and suddenly all eyes were on me. "A school? Of magic? Is that from that old book from your ancestors?" Phoebe asked. "Yes, it is. They used to have schools where all kids would go to learn magic" I tried to remember more about it. "She had attended one, they had all sorts of classes. That's where I learned most of my spells, she had notes on it and drawings" I couldn't help but smile. She had such a happy life, fighting evil wizards and dealing with all sorts of odd animals. "Did you know there used to be this horse looking animals that could fly but the only ones that could see them were people who had seen someone die?" Karin and the others watched me with surprise. "And there were these dark human looking ones that fed off of people's happiness leaving them depressed and they could eat your soul?" I continued. "No way, come off it, Cali. That's impossible" Phillip rolled his eyes. "It's true, there was even a spell that could scare them away" I snapped at him. _The nerve of him, calling me a liar_. "Then show us the spell" He insisted.

"I can't, you need a wand for it" _And a happy thought_. I added in my head. "How come you can do the other spells but not that one?" I glared at him. "Because I never tried to. There are no Dementors left so there is no need to learn that spell" I spat back. _Arse!_ "I'll believe it when I see it" He told me.

"Anyways" Seth spoke over us. "We should continue our search" He said but I was determined to prove Phillip wrong… again. We have this argument every time I tell him something out of the ordinary and I'm always right. I stretched my left hand forward and tried to remember a happy memory. "Cali, what are you doing?" Phoebe's worried voice called to me but I was determined to focus on a happy memory.

_My parents, the night before they died, we were sitting around and my dad was telling me stories of one of our ancestors, Scorpius and what he had gone through to get the girl he liked to go out with him. I remember laughing so hard that my stomach began to hurt when he told the part where he jumped in front of her in order to surprise her and she punched him in the face breaking his nose and knocking him out_. "Cali?"_ He ended up in the hospital and the girl actually agreed to go on a date because she felt bad. _"Expecto Patronus!" A silvery creature began to form moving around the room. "What is that?" Seth asked trying to touch it. I wasn't really sure what it was but it looked impressive. "It looks like a dog, maybe a-" Touya didn't have time to finish as the doors brust open. We all dived under the tables.

"Take that you muggle bastards!" A man called. "A taste of your own medicine" He continued to shoot with one of those guns that fire a bunch of bullets really fast_. I know that voice. Where do I know it from?_ "We're not Muggles!" Seth called. "Damn right, you're not, you're dead meat!" He yelled and continued to fire. "Teo!" I yelled as loud as I could. "Stop shooting!" He stopped. "Cali?" He looked around the room. "Yeah, put the weapon down!" I ordered moving from under the table. "Cali, darling, I haven't seen you since Romania" He smiled widely. "You almost killed us, you idiot" I snapped moving towards him. "To my defense, only Muggles come here" He raised his hand in surrender. I glared at him as he looked scared_. Ha, I make a six feet tall guy afraid!_ I tried not to smirk. "What do you mean, only muggles come here?" Seth had moved towards us now.

"After they attacked the castle they realized that wizards kept coming here looking for a safe place so they kept attacking it. But we've sent the last group running!" He looked smug with his gun resting on his shoulder. "You did what?" Phoebe shrieked. "You heard me, once they got close enough we started firing and shooting spells, they had no option but to run away." Yes, he was proud, very proud. "Now, that's unheard of" Seth tapped him on the shoulder. "You're an idiot" Phoebe glared at him. "We have to leave, NOW!" She yelled startling Teo and Seth. "What for? This place is muggle free." Teo insisted. "They know there are wizard here, you idiot. We have to go before they come back" She grabbed Karin's hand and shoved her close to Victor. Phillip and Touya were already standing by, ready to go. "Nonesense, if they come back we'll have bullets welcoming them" Teo insisted but Phoebe ignored him. Unfortunatelly, she was right, we barely made through the doors when he heard the sirens and sounds of shooting.

"Shit! Go up to the seventh floor." Teo said before running out to fight. "No, we need to find a way out" Phoebe stopped me. "We'll be trapped up there " I nodded, looking out the hallway. We couldn't leave from the way we had come in. "We need to find a place to hide, we're probably surrounded by now" I told the others. "We have to go up and find some place to hide" There weren't many doors on that floor. "Let's go up, they might have extra weapons" Seth insisted pushing Touya and Phillip towards the stairs.

We ran up stairs, Phillip and I in the front ready to attack and Phoebe and Seth as the last ones watching for muggles. I stopped once we reached a hall with windows and motioned for everyone to crawl under the windows. There were bullets flying everywhere, a wall had exploded behind us almost hitting Phoebe. I could hear yells, Teo's voice amongst them. I moved up just enough to see what was happening. He was using some sort of shielding spell while shooting the muugles, there were so many of them. My entire body was shaking, I had never seen so may muggles at once, they had tanks with them.

I froze. They were going to blow this place up, we had to get out. "Cali, move, come on!" Seth hissed pulling me along. "Let's go up" I motioned towards the second flight of stairs. That's when I heard his scream. Teo had been wounded. I turned to the window, I had to help him but before I could cast a spell, any spell the whole area where he stood had been blown to pieces, for a moment there was only smoke in the air and felt someone push me up the flight of stairs, they just kept pushing me until I fell on my knees. Teo, crazy Teo, was dead, I couldn't breathe and I'm sure I was crying because Seth kept wiping my face and hugging me. "He- He's… He's gone?" I asked dreading the answer, hoping that I hadn't seen right, he couldn't be dead. _Teo can't die!_ I kept thinking. _Teo escaped, he had to have escaped._"I'm sorry Cali, but we have to go, we can't stay here or we'll die as well" He forced me to my feet. "Come on, we need you" He pleaded, his eyes red. He was crying too. They all were crying. "Cali?" Touya called, he looked terrified. "Let's find a place to hide" I shook my head, I had a job to do, I had people to protect.

We continued to walk in silence. Luck was not on our side, we came face to face with five muggles. I blew up a wall causing a distraction while we ran the opposite way. "Go, go, go!" I yelled behind them. Bullets were flying everywhere. "Avada Kedavra!" Phillip yelled hitting one of the muggles. "Impedimenta!" I yelled before pulling Phillip up stairs. "Flipendo!" He yelled pointing over my shoulder at a muggle that was following us up stairs. "Incendio!" The stairs caught on fire stopping them from following us. "Keep running!" I told the others that had stopped to wait. "Here!" Phoebe opened a door and we ran inside. "We can't stay here!" The room was empty, there was no way we could hide in there. I stormed out being followed by the others. "What do we do? The fire will only hold them back for so long?" Phillip asked as we found another staircase. "I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" I called back. _More windows, how I hate windows!_ We crawled under them this time stopping by the last one. The muggles were moving into the castle, I had to stop them.

Without really thinking I sat on the window aiming just outside the main doors. "Incendio!" Fire covered the entrance and the muggles ran out, some rolling on the ground trying to put out the fire, others simply watched. "Watch out!" Victor pulled me away from the window and we began to run dodging bullets. Once we turned around a corner we heard the wall being blasted. "If they continued like this the castle is going to crumble" Phoebe yelled. "Like they care" Was Victor's reply.

"There's something here" Touya called as we passed a room. "Touya, we don't have time" I tryied to pull him away but he wouldn't move. "Wait!" He pulled his arm from my hand. "Look, the door is glowing" He said before forcing the doors to open.

Oh, no. The seven of us stood frozed, barely breathing, too shocked to do anything outside of staring. There were people in there, about twelve. Twelve dead people, laying on the ground bleeding. Touya rushed inside checking for survivors and I followed him. We moved from body to body until we found one, a woman, no, a girl, probably younger than myself. She was bleeding a lot, they had hit her left lung but she was still alive, just spitting blood. "Acio bullet" I murmured and began to work on healing her. If there was one thing that I made sure everyone carried at all times was their emergency kits. A little bit of Dittany, some food and water. I pulled out the small bottle and let a couple drops fall on her wound. We didn't have time to clean the wound. "Here" Touya gave her some water. The blond girl took it gladly. "What happened?" I had waited until she had finished drinking to ask. "They came from behind we didn't have time to react… good thing they didn't check the bodies" She forced a smile. "Can I… stay with you?" She hesitated. "Sure. We-" The doors had closed behind us without our knowledge but we still heard the weapons being fired and the screams. I turned around. The others had not followed us into the room. "NO,NO,NO,NO,NO!" I began to panic, the door wouldn't open, we were trapped. I continued to force the door. "Alohamora!" I yelled in desperation at the door and it finally opened. "Stay here!" I called to Touya that was hurrying after me. "Whatever you do don't open this door!" I told him before forcing the door shut and running after the others.

I ran, not really knowing where I was going, I was desperate, I had to find them, make sure they were safe. I should've thought of a plan of action but at that time I wasn't really thinking straight. The Muggles game into my line of vision and I began to fire as many spells as I could after casting a shileding spell on myself first. They were scared that the bullets could not harm me, that was my chance, I ran towards them with everything I had knocking one of the soldiers out the window. I punched and kicked and began to cast more Avada Kedavras that I could remember until I was the only one standing.

Panting for air I began my way down the corridor looking for my friends. That was until I found two of them. I wished I hadn't, I really did. Victor was laying on the ground on top of Karin, I rushed to them checking for a pulse, hoping that they were alive. I was all my fault, I left them out in the open where the Muggles could see them. He had so many bullet holes on his back and one on the back of his head. He had used his body to shield Karin. I moved his body carefully to the side and checked Karin as well but she had been shot in the forehead. I was too late. "I'm so sorry" I muttered between heavy breaths as I forced myself up. I had to find the others so I began to run again, this time being even more careless. I was calling their names as I ran through the corridors.


	5. Chapter 5: Through the Eyes of Remus L

"Is anyone there?" I stopped walking. "Please, anyone, help us!" I looked around for the source of the pleas. Was I hearing voices now? James and Lily didn't seem to notice anything but again they were yelling at each other. "Please, they are going to kill us." That voice again, it sounded terrified. "Anyone, Please, help us!" It pleaded and although it was barely a whisper I could hear the desperation in it. It didn't look like a joke Sirius would do. "Moony, what's wrong?" James' voice startled me. "I-" I wasn't sure how to explain. "Help, they are coming, they will kill us!" I pushed past them and began to ran, hoping I was going in the right direction. I had to find this kid. "Moony , wait up!" James called after me. "what's wrong?" he insisted. With all his talking I couldn't hear the voice anymore. "Shut up, James!" He looked shocked but kept his mouth shut. "No, they are here, they are trying to come in" It was a girl's voice now. I began to run again. "Anyone..." The voice was louder now and the boy was crying."We have to hide" The girl spoke again. "What was that?" Lily stopped abruptly. "Help, we're going to die" He sobbed just as I entered the room where the voices were coming from.

The room was completely empty. There was no sign of anything in there. A thick layer of dust covered the walls and there weren't any windows. The only light came from a torch on each side of the doors. "Did you hear that?" Lily whispered. "Yeah. What was that?" James whispered back. I tried to catch a scent, anything that would indicate a person being here. Nothing, the place had nothing.

Was I going crazy? It couldn't be, Lily heard it and so did James. I turned to them when they stopped talking. "They were asking for help..." Lily stared at me in shock, eyes wide as she pointed; James was as pale as Sir. Nick, the ghost.

"Merlin, that..." I turned again and didn't see the previous empty wall in an empty room. What I saw made me gag, as I covered my mouth. There were people, dead people on the floor, blood stains on the walls. It was like we were being transported to another place.

"Lily, go get Dumbledore" James pushed her out the door. "Go, quickly!" He called as she broke into a run. "Hello?" I called not sure if I wanted someone to answer anymore. "Anyone there?" Prongs bend down to touch one of the bodies but his hand moved right through it and in a blink of an eye we were back in the empty room.

"What-What was that?" He started to move back towards the door. "I don't know" I whispered back. We jumped when we heard the sound of footsteps followed by a loud BANG!

"They are all dead, let's move to the next room" Someone invisible ordered and more footsteps were heard. "Why are they stupid enough to keep coming here?" Another voice, a man spoke followed by a chuckle. "Well, It makes our job easier. All we have to do is wait instead of hunting them around Europe" The first voice replied. "They are good at hiding with that magic of theirs" He continued as the voices moved further away. James and I stood frozen. "But our weapons are better. Just aim and BANG, they are dead" Was the last thing we heard.

I covered James' mouth before he could give us away and waited. When no sound came I let go of him. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" James was furious, I could tell and it worried me, the only other time he was this angry was when Snape went to the Shrieking shack during a fullmoon, courtesy of Sirius.

"Whoever they were, they were hunting Wizards" We jumped finding that Dumbledore had been standing by the door with Lily and Sirius. "Headmaster, what is going on? Someone was asking for help" James noded. "I don't think we'll be able to help them-"

"-ello?" The voice called again. "one there?" It seemed that his words were being cut off. "They- find-" The girls voice spoke this time. "Hello. Who is this?" Dumbledore stepped into the room.

"I think I heard something" The boy's voice became louder and I turned to my right. It seemed to originate not far from me. "Yes. Can you hear me?" The headmaster moved towards me. "Can you hear me?"

"Look, the vortex is acting strange" The boy spoke. "That's because it's broken. They use it to lure us in here. It's much easier for them to kill us if we're all stuck in one place and nowhere to run" The girl sounded angry, I would be too if she was telling the truth.

"Hey, can't you hear us? WE"RE RIGHT HERE!" James yelled, patience was not his strong point.

"Did you hear that?" The girl had heard him. "Hello?"

"Hi, we can hear you." Dumbledore moved closer to where the voices were coming from. "Our vortex is broken, we keep losing frequency. We need coordinates. Please help us" The boy pleaded. We looked at each other. What was the coordinate? "What kind of coordinate do you need?" Lily moved closer to Dumbledore and I.

"It could be a trap" The girl spoke. "It's our only chance. We're surrounded" He argued.

"We need the exact date and time." The boy spoke. "Professor?" Lily waited for his approval.

"It's September 2nd, 1977 and..." She paused to look at her watch. "11:57 at night." We waited, I didn't really know what I was waiting for but nothing seemed to happen. "Are you still there?" Lily asked.

"Sorry, the machine is not working properly, I'm trying to fix it." The boy spoke. "Push that button, will you?" He continued talking.

"Ohh, I can see them!" The girl squealed clapping her hands. "Where are you?" Sirius looked around. "We can't see you" he told them. "Oh, sorry about that" The boy spoke and the previous room with the dead bodies appeared.

Standing right next to us was an asian boy not older than thirteen kneeling in front of a small green box that was glowing. "Can you see us now?" He asked still running his fingers on the sides of the book. "Yeah" James spoke startling him. "Wow, it works" He watched us in awe. The girl stared at Dumbledore as if she had never seen a human before. It was a bit funny.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked but before we could get any answers there was a loud explosion, their image began to fade. The blond girl that was staring at Dumbledore threw herself on top of the boy and the box as another girl raced into the room.

"Please, don't hurt her" She turned after realizing that there was no way out of that room except for the way that she came in. Two men stopped at the door carrying something that resembled muggle rifles. "Please, she's just a baby" The brunette continued to beg as the men aimed at her, tears pouring down. The little girl in her arms was crying but no sound came out of her mouth. We watched in horror as the brunette turned her back towards her killers in an attempt to shield the little girl. The men began fire and the baby girl fell on the floor as multiple bullets pierced body of the older girl that didn't even look of age. They didn't stop shooting until she collapsed and one of them proceeded to kick her body off of the baby girl and shoot her too.

My body felt numb, how could they kill them like that? My mind was screaming for my body to move, to do something the entire time but I couldn't move. I assumed the others had been in the same state as I was because none of us spoke or moved the entire time. We had watched them come into the room kill two people and did nothing.

After deciding that they were finished both men left the room, their weapons resting on their shoulders as they talked to one another. I hated myself for not interfering, I was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! That's when a loud explosion startled not only us but the two men. Before they could aim at whoever stood in that hallway jets of green light hit them and they collapsed on the floor.

"Touya" Someone called. "Touya" She continued to scream and the two we had met earlier jumped on their feet. I had forgotten they were there. "I'm here" The boy replied. There was a lot of smoke on the hallway and we could barely see past the door. "Wait for me" The voice yelled over the firing of bullets and explosions. Touya stood rooted on the spot holding the box tightly to his chest as if his life depended on it. The girl on the other hand looked terrified and began to move around. The sound of the battle died down shortly afterwards.

"Come on, let's find the others" She moved toward the door but turned back when Touya didn't move. "Come, we don't have long" She hissed at him but he merely shook his head. Why wasn't he trying to escape? He mouthed the words 'don't move' to her but she continued to move around poking her head out the blasted door. Touya remained still as a statue barely breathing. I think I was the only one to hear the constant bip, it was really low, barely there. The girl continued to move, this time out the door and into the hallway. Touya shut his eyes tightly as a gush of wind passed through the hallway.

In a matter of seconds a red flash of light passed trought the girl and she collapsed on the floor. I noticed the bip had stopped. The girl didn't even see her attacker but I had a feeling that she had attracted him to them.

Something moved slowly in the doorway, it resembled a fanged Frisbee but without the fangs. It was a metallic grey that blended well with the stone walls and the smoke. It stopped in front of the door, more like floated there before it continued it's way down the hallway.

I heard Touya take in a deep breath, he was shaking, tears were running down his face and yet he didn't make a sound. Was that what activated the thing? Sound. He stood still, not far from me. I wanted to help him but I was afraid that machine would notice us. "Touya" Dumbledore whispered and he stiffened. "Can you open the vortex?" But Touya didn't reply, he continued to stare at the door. Dumbledore didn't press anymore instead we waited with him. I didn't know what we were waiting for, but I hope it was for help.

"There's someone coming" I warned the others, Touya nodded but didn't move and sure enough a girl walked in. She rushed to him and hugged him tightly, only them he broke down, shaking and sobbing and trying to speak at the same time. She only pulled him tighter, her blue eyes scanning the room, looking back at the little girl's body before kissing Touya's head. "It's ok now" she whispered not daring to risk attracting more attention. "The other's are coming" She told him in the same rushed tone. "We'll make it thorough" She forced a smile and he nodded using his dirty sleeve to dry his eyes.

Three more people walked in. Two of them supporting another. "Cali we have to go" The tallest one spoke. "They are going to send the machines in" He insisted; they seemed to ignore the fact that one of them had a leg covered in blood, but again, they all had blood stains and ripped clothes. "We'll go, let's get Phillip's leg fixed first" Cali replied before turning back to Touya. "You'll be alright?" She didn't leg go of him until he agreed.

"I found a Vortex" He told them and all heads snapped in his direction with wide eyes. "You what?" Phillip, the injured one asked watching the green box wearily. "Touya, it could be a tracker" The blond one, Cali, spoke trying to grab the box. "No!" He stepped back. "Listen, they can hear us… I mean, they could…" His voice faded but he held her eyes with determination. "Touya" Another girl whined "Please"

"No, listen! I can make it work. We can escape" He pleaded placing the box on the ground. "I know I can" He began to move his fingers around the box. "I even got the coordinates"

"Touya" I called him. His head snapped up, looking for us. "Did you hear it? There's a bunch of them and there's this really old one. I didn't know people lived to be that old" Sirius and James laughed and Lily glared at the two.

"Touya can you hear us?" Dumbledore interrupted his ramblings. "See, that's him. The old one" James and Sirius laughed even lauder. This kid had no filter in his mouth. Lily was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Where are they? Why can't I see them?" Phillip asked. "You have to believe it" The other girl teased before laughing and Phillip glared at her.

"There" Touya spoke and the others jumped back. "I think they can see us now" Lily muttered. "Hello" Dumbledore stepped forward. "Who is in charge of this… group?" He asked looking around. "I am" The blonde one stood up to face Dumbledore. She was about the same hight as Lily, with really pale skin, I mean, like you haven't seen the sun in ages and blond hair that went down to her shoulders but with a messy haircut, it was short on the top and got long in the lower parts and it was all uneven but she didn't seem to care. Her clothes were dirty and covered in what I assumed was blood stains. Although she was a lot shorter that Dumbledore she held his gaze and gave off a feeling of not to be messed with.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I'm the Headmaster of this school you're in" The two guys in the back snorted but Dumbledore ignored it. "There's nothing here but ruins and although I feel sorry for your loss, I don't have the whole day. There will be an army with robots here soon and I don't intend to be anywhere near this place by the time they arrive." She spoke with an even tone. "One of yours is injured I propose we work together to find a better solution." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and they frowned. "Look, he has a wand" I heard the girl whisper to the guys.

"I have the feeling you already have something on your mind" Cali spoke. "Cali is the name you need to know. What do you propose?"

"We can try to fix the vortex and get you out of there. You will be attending Hogwarts School where you will be provided with food, shelter and protection as well as a new identity" The headmaster continued to speak despite the doubtful looks he was receiving. "And what do you get?" Cali asked once he was finished. "The satisfaction of knowing I've done a good deed and your full cooperation"

"I don't believe you" Cali crossed her arms and stared at him. "Look, we can't just leave you all to die" Sirius walked up to her. "If you stay you will die, if you come with us all you have to do is follow a couple of rules, it's not like you're signing your live away" This people are crazy. If I had to go through what I just saw I would be begging Dumbledore to take me.

"Ok, and how do you plan on getting us out of here?" She ignored Sirius. "That thing is damaged, your image keeps disappearing, it won't be able to open a portal to the next room, nevermind the past."

Past? Merlin's beard, I hadn't thought about that. These people, they were from the future. "When are you from?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"1977" I heard Touya whisper to her. "Long after you die, that's all you need to know" Was her reply.

"You want to come to our time but won't even tell us yours?" James had been quiet for too long I was wondering when he was going to join in. "Telling people about the future is not a good thing, even I know that" Cali replied turning her attention back to Dumbledore. "Get us to your time and you have a deal"

It took half an hour for Touya to get the vortex to stabilize but they were still having difficulties in opening said portal. From what I understood Dumbledore was going to cast a spell to the weak portal and use that link to keep it open long enought for them to pass. The only problem was that the army that Cali had talked about had arrived.

She along with the tall guy named Seth and the other girl, Phoebe were having a hard time destroying the machines. They had mutiple wounds and many closed calls.

"Touya, what do you need?" Phillip crawled closer to him not being able to use his leg, his wound was taking forever to heal, even with Dittany. "I think we are running out of power" Touya muttered as the green glow diminished. "Here" Phillip streached his hand closing his eyes. A yellow glow began to form in the palm of his hand. We watched in awe as it began to grow more and more until it's circular shape had covered his hand. "Is that enough?" Phillips voice was lower and sounded tired.

"Thanks" Touya placed the box over the yellow sphere and it absorbed the yellow energy from Phllip's hand. "wow" I heard Sirius whisper. We had never seen magic like that. Touya placed the box back on the floor and hit the top of it; Suddently the colors in the room became brighter, everything looked more real. "Stand back" Dumbledore ordered and I saw James poking one of the bodies from the corner of my eye. His hand didn't move through it like the first time. I could smell the blood of all those people and it was sickening.

I moved to the door before I spilled my entire dinner in the room but continued to watch. Dumbledore waved his wand and it was as if he had cut through an invisible fabric just as Phoebe came running.

"And?" She asked desperately. "I got it" Touya replied, she looked relieved for a second until something exploded right outside the door, almost hitting her in the process. "Fall back" she yelled moving her hands wildly and causing the fog to dissipate. Seth was the next one to run in. "what do we do?" He asked franticly. "Just step through" Dumbledore told him.

"Alright, Phillip and Touya first" He ordered. "what?" Phillip that had been facing the door looked surprised. "You're hurt. Touya get up" Seth moved to the door. "You too Phoebe"

"I have to wait for Cali" She argued. "I'll get her, just go on" He pushed her towards Dumbledore. Touya ran towards us stopping only when he collided with myself. "Are you alright?" I asked as he bagan to run his hands over his body. "No problems here" he grinned as Phoebe helped Phillip get to us. Sirius and James helped settle him down by the door.

Seth had dissapearred into the hallway again, this time in search for Cali. We all waited in silence for a few minutes, we could still hear the sound of explosions not far. "damn it" Phoebe was ready to run back but Dumbledore stood in her way. "Move, I have to find them" but Dumbledore didn't bulge. "They would've wanted you to be safe"

Was that why they were taking so long? Were they dead? I tried not to think of that. They had to make it, all they have to do is cross the portal, they can't die now. "Professor, let me go" I pleaded, I had to do something. "No, Mr. Lupin, you're not prepared for what is happening out there" I could tell that he was not in the mood to argue. We all jumped to the sound of another explosion.

"Run!" I heard her voice. "Oh, thank Merlin!" Lily was standing by Dumbledore now fidgeting. "Right behind you! Incendio!" It was Seth that spoke this time. "That's not gonna stop them!" Cali yelled, their voices becoming louder and louder. "I'd like to see you do better" Seth had stopped in front of the door for some reason. "Fiendfyre!" Cali yelled and fire began to spread in both directions of the hall. "Is that... legal?" James watched stunned as the fire began to take shape. "Cali, hurry up!" Seth called from the door.

"RUN!" Her voice sounded desperate as she moved through the flames and into the room pushing Seth towards us. "wha-" Before we could do anything these machines had appeared out of nowhere and began to fire the same red jets of light.

Seth came stumbling through after Cali had pushed him. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Touya began to scream and run to Cali but I held him just in time. All the bullets had hit her in the back, they continued to fire as she stumbled towards the green box. They killed her, those... things killed her... I couldn't breath, my eyes stung but I couldn't help but watch as she collapsed, the box in her hands, blood soaking her clothes.

"Don't" sirius yelled. Phillip had thown himself towards the portal, grabbing Cali's body by the collar of her jacket and pulled her through before using his hand to blast the box into pieces. Suddently we were standing in the old empty room.

"Caliiii" Touya bit my hand and I let go of him. He raced towards her, all of them. Seth pulled a metal bottle out of his jacket and forced it down Cali's throught. "Come on, you can't die now, come on!" We waited for her to come back, to wake up...

I could hear her heart beating slowly. Lily had raced to fetch Madam Pomfrey but I think it was too late.


	6. Through the Eyes of Seth G

I can't believe what is happening. We did it, we escaped that hellhole. I don't think I've ever seen that many wizards in one place and they look so... happy, like nothing can hurt them. It's like we're in a different world, a world where there are no muggles to hurt us. They have houses and beds and food... I never thought a place like this existed. I have to admit, I didn't think a vortex existed, to me it was just an old tale to give us hope, but this, this place is amazing!

I am currently laying on a bed, can you believe it? In a place called Hospital Wing, I think they have specific places to treat injured people. I'm the only one awake, but we are all here... except for Victor and Karin, those bastards got to them first. I wish she could see this, Karin always loved to hear Cali's tales.

I'm scared of falling asleep, everytime I close my eyes I see people dying... Cali. she hasn't woken since... the incident, and I really hope that woman, Pomfrey, I think that was her name. Yeah, I really hope Pomfrey knows what she is doing. We can't lose Cali, not now, not ever.

We wouldn't stand a chance if it weren't for her and it seems wrong to even be here without her. Pomfrey said she was really lucky they missed her vital organs but the lasers that they used are hard to heal, especially when those things don't even exist yet during this time.

Ha, here I am, Seth Garland, in 1977. Not only that but in a school! School of Wichcraft and Wizardry, at least that's what Dumbledore called it.

It's been twenty four hours since we arrived. The same people who helped us kept stopping by throughout the day; I think they are as curious about us as we are about them or at least would be. Our first priority is to get Cali to wake up, Touya won't leave her side as usual but I think I can trust these people. If they wanted to kill us they could've left us to die.

It's our sencond day here and I can honestly say that I'll go crazy if I don't leave this room. All we do is lay down and wait to Cali to wake up. Food keeps appearing out of nowhere every few hours, it's quite strange. Pomfrey keeps telling us that we have to wait for Dumbledore before we leave.

Under other circumstances I would've been walking around but we promise to follow the rules. It's early in the morning, I'm not sure what time it is but I can't sleep any more. I don't think I've ever slept so much in my entire life.

"When do you think he will come?" Phoebe asks from her bed across from me. "I have no idea" I shook my head. This morning, when we woke up, there were clean clothes for all of us. Madam Pofrey lead us to a room with a bathroom and we took turns showering.

It was hard to drag Touya away from Cali but we promised to bring him back after he was done. We couldn't possibly let the students see us covered in blood, it would raise a lot of questions.

Our attention turned to the door, someone was comming in. It was the girl we had seen when we arrived. She was wearing a black cloak and smiled at us.

"I hope you're feeling better" She pushed her red hair away from her face. "I'm Lily Evans, by the way. We didn' have time to introduce ourselves last time I saw you." Her eyes landed on Cali as she frowned.

"I'm Seth" I decided to break the silence being the one closest to her. "Phillip" He waved, his leg had healed but was still sored. "Phoebe" She smiled back at Lily. "Touya" He was sitting at Cali's feet.

"So... do you know when we can get out of here?" Phoebe asked leanig forward on her bed. "No, I haven't heard anything from the headmaster yet" She shook her head and sat on one of the empty beds.

"How long have you been here?" I asked her noticing the shining badge on her clothes. "This is my seventh and last year here" She didn't seem too happy to leave this place. "You've been stuck here for seven years?" Touya's eyes were wide, he didn't seem happy with the idea of staying here that long.

"Not all the time." Lily waved her hand. "We have vacations when we go home and days where we are allowed to go to Hogsmeade"

"what's Hogsmeade?" Phoebe asked. "It's the small village next to the school"

"Why would you go there?" Phillip asked. "Isn't it dangerous?"

"Not really, some of the professors go with us" She shrugged. "I don't think we've had any problems"

"So what else do you do?" I asked.

"We attend classes where we learn different things, like Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, history and we do homework-" She began to explain.

"What is homework? I thought you lived here." Phillip crossed his arms eyeing her suspiciously.

"Homework is what we call the assignments the teachers give us to do after classes, like reasearch or writting about what we learned in class or practicing spells" We all nodded. They shouldn't call it home work then, that is just confusing. Unless you think of this place as your home...

"What else do you do?" Phoebe asked, this time she was laying on her stomach with her head resting on her hands as she watched Lily.

"We talk to other students, watch Quidditch matches..."

"What is a Quidditch match?" I asked.

"Oh, it's so much fun to watch, it's a wizarding sport where they fly on brooms and have to throw the Quaffle through these metal circles to make points and-" She stopped noticing that we were not understanding what she was saying.

"You're telling me that they fly?" Lily nodded. "On brooms?" She nooded again. "Those things that are used to clean?" Phillip snorted.

"Well, those are special brooms" She tried to explain. "maybe you should ask one of the boys to explain the game. They have been playing it for a while." As if they had heard her, three boys walked in and two of them were carrying brooms.

You really can't blame us for laughing at them. They looked ridiculus carrying those things. They stopped looking confused at each other and Lilly blushed.

"Are they serious?" Phillip tried not to laugh. "brooms?"

"Hello" James ruffled his hair uncomfortably. Sirius shrugged and moved to sit next to Phoebe.

"What's wrong with the brooms?" He asked getting comfortable on Phoebe's bed, much to her annoyance.

"well... it's not something I would think of when it comes to flying. That's for sure" I told him watching that strange broom.

"I was telling them about Quidditch" Lily informed them.

"I thought you hated Quidditch" Remus watched her blush.

"Of course not! She loves to watch me play. Isn't that right, Lily flower?" James wrapped an arm around her shoulders only to be pushed away. "Sod off, Potter" she glared at him.

"Lily flower, how clever is that?" Phillip snorted. "Well, I would like to see you do better" James huffed crossing his arms in from of his chest.

"Uhh..." We watched as Phillip stood up and moved towards Lily holding her hands in his. Soon her cheeks began to match the color of her hair as Phillip stared into her eyes, his face merely inches away from hers.

"It lies not in our power to love or hate, for will in us is overruled by fate. When two are stripped, long ere the course begin, We wish that one should love, the other win" He continued, his eyes never leaving hers. His voice no louder than a whisper. "And one especially do we affect of two gold ingots, like in each respect: The reason no man knows; let it suffice, what we behold is censured by our eyes. Where both deliberate, the love is slight:Who ever loved, that loved not at first sight?"(**Who ever loved by Christopher Marlowe**)

Phillips stepped away from a blushing Lily, a gaping Remus and a very angry James and moved back to his bed.

"Where did you learn that?" Sirius broke the silence looking back and forth between Lily and Phillip that simply shrugged.

Dumbledore chose that time to enter the Hospital Wing smiling. "I hope you're feeling better." I noticed he had something in his hand, a old looking cloth. He must have noticed my curiosity as he stopped between Lily and James. "I have made preparations for all of you to start your studies but before we get into details, I believe it's time for the sorting" He streatched his right hand forward, the cloth was a hat, a very ugly looking hat.

"Pardon?" Phoebe was just as confused as I was. "The Sorting; Hogwarts has four houses, each student is sorted into a house where he can most benefit from. Your houses will be like your family during your time in this school." He began to explain. "There is Gryffindor" he motioned to the others. "Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Now, who would like to go first?" When no one volunteered he moved towards me. I swallowed, not liking the idea of being away from the others.

"Do not worry you will see each other even if you are placed in different houses." he assured us but I still had a bad feeling about it. "Mr. Garland" I stared at the hat. "What does this sorting involve exactly?" Phillip cut in.

"The hat will decide which house you belong to." Is it just me of this guy is a bit crazy? How is a hat deciding anything? What is the difference between the houses.

"Ahhh, someone is doubting my abilities. I'll have you know I have been sorting students since Hogwarts opened it's doors" Holy Shit, the hat talks! I stood still, fighting the urge to throw the hat away from me.

"That is not very nice" It spoke again. "Yes, I can read your mind" that's it, I'm gettingthis thing off.

"Not Gryffindor that's for sure" It told me before I removed the hat from my head causing me to stop. What is that supposed to mean? Was I supposed to like a talking hat that can read my mind?

"No, but you should not be so scared" It spoke. I was not scared am just being...cautious!

"Not Slytherin either" I rolled my eyes getting annoyed. There's four houses, so there's still two more options. I didn't really care where I was placed, I just wanted us to be together. I have to make sure everone stayed out of trouble.

"Yes, yes, very loyal, I see..." How long does this sorting business usually takes? I found myself getting impatient.

"Hufflepuff!" The Hat yelled startling me. Was that really necessary?

"What the heck is a Hufflepuff?" Phillip voiced my question before I had a chance to.

"They are know for being loyal and hard working" Lily replied while Sirius and James snickered. I had a feeling thare was something they were not telling me.

Phillip was the next to be sorted and it didn't take nearly as long as it had with me before the hat yelled: Slytherin!

When that happened everyone looked at him strangely. Sirius was glaring at Phillip while the others seemed to be uncomfortable.

"What?" Phillip noticed the silence and stopped glaring at the hat.

"Nothing... we... we didn't think any of you would be in Slytherin." Lily replied. "What's wrong with Slytherin?" Phoebe asked.

"They are evil" Remus muttered. "Nothing good comes out of Slytherin" Sirius spoke earning a glare from Lily.

"That's not true, there are Slytherins that are perfectly nice" She dared Sirius to disagree narrowing her eyes at them. "Like who?" James snorted.

"Sorry kid, You got the worst house." James ignored Lily. Phillip simply shrugged.

"Being in Slythering simply means that you are cunning and value your bloodline" Dumbledore clarified. His description fit Phillip like a glove.

"I don't think I want to be sorted" Phoebe shook her head as the headmaster approached her. "Nonesense" Dumbledore placed the hat in her head this time taking a long time to decide.

"Ravenclaw!" It finally yelled. "What took you so long?" Phillip asked still glaring at the hat, I have a feeling he didn't like where he was sorted.

"It said I was hard to place. Something about being in Gryffindor" She replied. "What is Ravenclaw, anyways?"

"It's where the bookworms go" Sirius patted her on the head. "Except for Lily, that is. Tell me Lily, why are you not a Ravenclaw?"

"Ravenclaw is for the witty and creative, it values inteligence above everything" Remus explanation seemed to please Phoebe.

"Lastly, Mr. Touya Haruma" Dumbledore moved closer to the boy.

"Ravenclaw" Phillip, Phoebe and I spoke at the same time.

The hat had barely touched Touya's head when it yelled: Ravenclaw!

We all rolled our eyes. It was obvious that Touya, the genius, was going to be placed in the house for inteligent people.

"It seems that we will have to wait until Cali wakes up for the last sorting" Dumbledore smiled at us. "I ask that you remain here until I finish arraging your acomodations and we finish working out on the details for your cover stories"

"You will be introduced as transfering students from Urbek Institute of Magic in South Africa. I will bring more information about the school this evening" He told us before leaving.

That was it, we were placed in different houses and we have no idea of what we should expect. Fortunatelly, we had Lily and the others to aks about the current time.

**Thanks for reading and I would love to know what you think of my story and where I could improve.**


	7. Chapter 7: Through the Eyes OF Touya H

It's been three weeks since we arrived in 1977. I like it here, this place is so… safe, all we do is go to classes and do homework. I'm learning tons of spells and Dumbledore even got us wands! Phillip was not very happy with a wand. He thinks we are 'wasting our ability by becoming dependant on something as useless as a piece of wood and animal left over', it wasn't until Cali told him to 'shut up and use the stupid stick' that he settled down. We couldn't blend in with the wizarding population if we didn't have one; Dumbledore said not many wizards can do wandless magic now days.

I usually spend my free time with Cali in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey says it will be still a few days before she can leave so we just sit there and read most of the time. I do my homework and she reads her family book. She said it was written after this time period, some twelve years after, the girl that wrote it hasn't even been born yet but there are some interesting spells written down. Unfortunately we won't be in the same house, she was sorted into Slytherin.

Lily and Remus are helping us catch up on the spells that we need to know. They're nice, except when James show up. Lily doesn't like him very much and she always ends up yelling at him and storming off. I think James is funny, especially when he goes on and on about flying on a broom.

As for my classes, they are quite fun. I only have classes with Phillip as we're both the same age and therefore third years. He seemed to have made friends quickly within his house but is always looking out for the rest of us. The houses don't get along very well, I don't understand why they would keep such tradition if all it does is cause division. Shouldn't they try to bring people together? Cali always said that unity was what made us strong. Anyways, people just laugh at me when I tell them that but I know I'm right. Unity kept us alive this far. If only they could understand that.

"Mr. Haruma" I looked up from my charm's book as Dumbledore walked over to my bed in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had managed to turn my hair back to normal but it still looked like the snakes that had been moving not long ago. "Hello" I smiled, it still surprises me that someone can live to be that old. "I see you got hexed again" Dumbledore smiled and I shrugged. "It's alright, I'm not hurt or anything. They just turned my hair into snakes" I explained and Cali sniggered next to me. The potion I received would slowly change my hair back to normal. "No harm done, that's good" He watched my hair with curiosity. "You know what I found out? If I concentrate really hard I can actually control the snakes, isn't it cool?" I smiled, even Cali had been surprised when I made them sleep so they wouldn't bite Madam Pomfrey when she had to come close. "You're quite powerful; I can say I've ever heard of someone capable of doing that." Dumbledore told me.

"Why don't we head to your common room? You can tell me more about you're snake controlling abilities" I nodded and after hugging Cali goodbye we left. "It's not that hard. You just have to close your eyes and think of the snakes then you give a command in your mind and they do it" I told him as we began our walk.

Once we got to the third floor some teacher wanted to talk to Dumbledore so I continued on my way, counting the steps and jumping over the trick steps like Remus had showed me but I had to stop in the fourth floor. I heard James and Sirius' voices and decided to say hi but they were arguing with a student from Slytherin. I didn't know his name but Phillip had told me to stay away from him, so I did. They had their wands out and aimed at each other. I sighed. Another fight, why can't people just get along? It's the Muggles you should be fighting against.

They turned to me. The Slytherin was smirking, James was frowning and Sirius looked really angry. "What did you say?" He glared at me, his wand turning from the guy to me. Was he really going to attack me? "Er, that we should all get along" Why were they so angry? Sirius made to move but James held him back. "He meant the part where we should fight Muggles" The Slytherin spoke. "Looks like you're not doing a very good job of rallying the new students, Black"

"Tell me why should we fight Muggles?" He asked me and I really wanted to leave. "Go on" I moved a step back. "Leave him alone, Snape" James tells him standing between us. "He is not like you" Snape raised a brow at James' comment. Why are they fighting about Muggles? Dumbledore said they can't come here. "You heard him, I heard him, Black here, is ready to curse the kid." Snape glared at James.

"He doesn't think Muggles are bad" James spat. "WHAT?" I know I should've kept my mouth shut but had he not seen what we went through; did he not see the bodies of all the wizards they had killed in that room, what they did to Cali and Phillip? "How can you say that?" I moved away from James as he turned to stare at me. "You saw the things they do and say they are not bad?" My eyes began to water and I wiped them away angrily. It hurt to hear him say that, it was like he didn't care that Cali almost died, that thousands of wizards died because of the Muggles. "Muggle are not people" I glared at him. James looked shocked and the next thing I knew I had been pushed against a wall and had a wand on my neck, Sirius' wand. "If this is what you think then we should've left you to die" He hissed at me and I tried to push him away but I couldn't move. "Sirius, let him go" James ordered. "He's just a kid" James tried to pull him away. "He's just like them, a bloody Death Eater" He spat. Snape watched everything, not bothering to intervene, like he was enjoying the show.

"Let me go" I told him. I don't want to be in this place anymore. They ignored me and continued to stare at each other. "I said LET. ME. GO" I hissed feeling the magic move through my body, Sirius turned back to me ready to yell some more but I was faster grabbing his wand with my right hand and pressing my left hand against his stomach as I let the magic flow through me. Suddenly I was back at the lab being tied to a bed, forced to drink their experiments, being beaten up by the guards, the shock treatments. Sirius hit the opposite wall and I threw his wand at his feet just as Dumbledore appeared at the end of the hall. "Don't ever threaten me" I stood there trying to control my anger before I blew up the place. "I know what Muggles are like" I stared him down as he struggled to get up. "I lived with them for eight bloody years and you know what they did when they found out I could do magic?" I moved closer and touched him again sending electricity to his body letting go after he yelled in pain. "Touya, let him go" Dumbledore was standing behind me. "That's what they did to me, every hour of every day for a year and a half. They took me to a clinic so that other Muggles could test their experiments on me." I was going to shock him again but stopped when Dumbledore grabbed me by the shoulders. I didn't know how to defend myself at the time, it wasn't until Cali and Victor had broken in and rescued me and some fifty other kids that I began learning how to use my powers.

"Touya!" Cali came running. "What are you doing?" She looked me over as she always did, making sure I was not hurt and I hugged her. "What's going on?" She looked around as James helped Sirius up and Snape was nowhere to be seen. "I, said I didn't like Muggles, he got angry, I panicked, he had his wand, I didn't mean, I lost it" I began to sob, I had never hurt a wizard before. "He was going to hurt me, I couldn't move" I could feel her tense. "Who was going to hurt you?" I could hear the anger in her voice. "You told me we were safe" She told Dumbledore. "It's all a misunderstanding, I'm sure we can talk this out" If he was worried Dumbledore didn't show it. "A misunderstanding? Getting hit by a stray curse is a misunderstanding, being attacked is NOT." She hissed. Cali didn't have to yell to get her point across, she was scary when angry. "What's going on?" I heard Seth's voice and turned to the left. Phoebe and Phillip were standing behind him looking worried.

"I'm sure there is an explanation for this incident" Dumbledore was staring at Sirius and James and no longer smiling. "Boys, my office " He told them and they walked away. "Seth, take Touya with you" Cali moved away but I held on. "No, let's just go" I begged. "They like Muggles, let's just go somewhere else, please" Seth pulled me away from Cali. "Come on Touya, we'll talk to Cali later" Seth began to direct me away. "Don't worry, you're safe with Seth" Cali smiled at me. "They are going to hurt her" I insisted and Phillip moved to follow Cali and Dumbledore.

(James' POV)

We walked in silence only stopping when we reached Dumbledore's office. How did things get so out of control? I rubbed my eyes before glancing sideways at Sirius, he was still hurting, I could tell by the way he winced while trying to find a comfortable position on his chair. "Shit, we're in so much trouble" Sirius was going to say something but stopped when the door opened Cali came in followed by Phillip and Dumbledore. "Take a seat" He motioned to the other two chairs that had appeared in front of his desk.

"What happened tonight?" Dumbledore looked at Sirius. "It was my fault, Professor" I jumped in before my best friend made things worse. "Explain" I could feel all eyes on me. "We were having an argument with Sniv-Snape when Touya showed up" Dumbledore nodded. "He was going on and on about how Muggles were worthless" Cali rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. "We had our wands out, we were going to hex him because he was saying stuff about Muggleborns and calling them Mudbloods, that's when Touya said that we should've been fighting Muggles and Snape kept making him talk about Muggles and Touya said they are worthless and we kind of snapped" Phillips snorted. "We were not going to hurt him, we just wanted to scare him, you know, so he wouldn't say things like that again" I tried to explain. Yes, Sirius had snapped but only because Snape had been involved.

"Let me get this straight" Cali spoke after a minute or so. "First, the two of you gang up against one person" She began. "How very chivalrous of you" Phillip muttered. "Then, the two of you decided to threaten somebody four years younger than you" Cali ignored Phillip's comment. "No, I did that, James was trying to stop me" Sirius cut in. "He didn't do a very good job, did he?" We knew she was angry, who wouldn't be? The fact that she didn't show it, that neither her of Phillip showed any trace of emotion made it even worse. "So you have him immobilized and you wand against his neck to scare him, not curse him" The blonde continued. "We were not going to curse him" Sirius and I spoke at the same time. "At Hogwarts, we do not teach nor encourage the use of curses" Dumbledore spoke calmly. "That doesn't stop anyone from using them. How are we supposed to know that he won't kill us? More importantly, how is Touya supposed to know that when he had his wand out and ready?" This time she spoke directly to Dumbledore. "Touya said he couldn't move, he had every right to defend himself in any way he could." Phillip looked bored, like he didn't care about Touya and had been forced to come, his attitude was pissing me off.

"In no moment we said what he did was wrong, Cali" Dumbledore spoke and I realized she had never told us her full name, all we had was nickname. "No but if he will be having to defend himself from other wizards, how do you expect us to feel safe here?" She asked. "I won't keep them here if they are going to be hurt, Headmaster, no one in their right mind would" Dumbledore nodded. "I assure you that incidents like this are not common practice"

"And what if happens again?" Philip spoke up. "We have the right to defend yourselves" It wasn't a question. "I don't see why you shouldn't considering that you will be still following the rules and not using curses on other students" Phillip was not happy with Dumbledore's reply. "We will do what is necessary to protect ourselves, we won't try to kill someone unless our lives depend on it" Cali cut in. "We are not familiar with the differences between curses and other spells, you can't judge us by that"

"Very well, until you're familiar with them I won't hold you accountable" Dumbledore stood up and we all followed suit. "One more thing" Phillip spoke up. "If any of you point that stick of yours at one of us ever again, I'll make you regret the day you were born" He looked at Sirius while he spoke before walking out followed by Cali.

Sirius and I stood there waiting to hear our punishment with a feeling of dread. Phillip didn't seem like the person that made empty threats. "At least he showed some emotion" Sirius muttered next to me.

(Touya's POV)

I shook my head trying to get rid of the memories that kept flashing before my eyes as we waited for Cali at the hospital wing. We didn't know what was going to happen. We all had learned to use our magic to send distress signals, it was something Seth had thought us how years ago and what I had subconsciously done. That explained how they had arrived there so fast and looked ready to start blowing things up. We had our own secret codes and each was responsible for something in case of an emergency. Cali was always on the lead as she had the stronger protective spells, Phillip was always in the back, he was responsible for making sure no Muggles got closer, destroying things was his forte. Phoebe was with Cali directing the group and telling us what to do in case of an attack, she was the strategist, the planner while Cali was the improviser. They were great together and Strategy 44 was definitely my favorite even if the risk was high. Then we had Seth always a step ahead of Phillip, his job was to keep the group together, no one was allowed to wonder off without a back up. Then in the middle would be Victor, Karen and I, we were the 'snatchers', we were small and fast, we were responsible for collecting food and anything that might be useful. I've always had a good sense of smell and a good eye in the dark which made it easier for us, at least since the Barracks in France, I almost got myself killed and if Phillip had not showed up I'd be Werewolf snack.

Phillip was the first to arrive. "We stay" He shrugged and took a seat. Cali walked in shortly after followed by Dumbledore. "We should change houses" Seth spoke. "We should stick together" We all nodded but Dumbledore would have none of it.

Then they walked in and the room fell silent, I tried not to look scared but it they reached for their wands I would probably throw myself under one of the beds. "I believe Mr. Potter and Mr. Black have something to say" Dumbledore motioned for them to move forward. They looked nervous but that is normal considering everyone is glaring at them. "Go on" Dumbledore smiled, that guys is so strange. Do all wizards act like him once they get old? Professor McGonagall is nothing like him but she's younger than him. Maybe it's just him. "I'm sorry for threatening you" Sirius spoke. "and paralyzing you" He added and James nodded. "and calling you a Death Eater" He continued. "We're sorry for the whole thing" James cut Sirius off before he continued listing all the things they did to me. I nodded and saw Phoebe raise her hand. "What is a Death Eater?" She asked and James looked surprised but we had no clue.

"A Death Eater is a wizard or witch that had sworn allegiance to Voldemort" Dumbledore explained and both Gryffindors winced. We nodded in understanding. "What's a Voldemort?" Phoebe asked making the two boys wince again. Is there something wrong with them? Dumbledore smiled. "Lord Voldemort, as he calls himself is a Dark Wizard-" Seth covered Phoebe's mouth as she was about to ask another question, probably what was a Dark Wizard. "Go on" He smiled at Dumbledore. "A Dark wizard is a wizard that uses dark magic" We waited for him to explain what dark magic was but it seemed that he had finished talking. I felt the need to ask considering Seth was still covering Phoebe's mouth. "I didn't know magic was rated in colors" Sirius started laughing and James looked shocked. "You don't know what dark magic is?" He asked looking at us with disbelief. "Magic is magic" Phillip shrugged.

"Dark magic is a style of magic that focus on hurting others and highly frowned upon" Dumbledore explained while I glared at Sirius for laughing at me. "Like the Unforgivables" James added and we stared some more. "Alright, assume we know nothing which is probably the case" Seth spoke letting his hand drop from Phoebe's mouth. "There are three curses that will get you thrown in Azkaban for the rest of your life if you ever use it." James spoke. "That's a wizarding prision" Sirius cut in. "That's why they are called Unforgivables. There is the killing curse, the Cruciatus curse and the Imperious curse" James pulled up a chair and sat down facing us. "I don't suppose they teach this here" Phillip spoke and James frowned. "That kid worries me" I heard Sirius whisper to James and chuckled. "No, It's illegal. So You-know-who decided that he wants to take over the world-" He stopped. "Who?" Phoebe asked and glared at Seth. "Lord Voldemort" Dumbledore answered. "His name is feared by most wizards now days so people tend to say things such You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named"

"Right" Phoebe rolled her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me" Cali muttered to herself. Seth and Phillip started laughing. "This is ridiculous" It's a name, Dumbledore said it three time and he's still alive. "Anyways, You-know-who thinks that Muggleborns are not worthy of being part of the wizard society and wants to kill them all" James rushed the next sentence was we all laughed. "Say it, James" Phillip smirked. "Say his name" James glared at him. "Fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself" Dumbledore spoke. "Say it, say it, say it!" We're mature, we know. James blushed slightly. "How about you Sirius?" Seth laughed. "Voldemort" Sirius glared as he spoke. "Ladies and Gentlemen, he is still alive and unharmed" We all cheered and Dumbledore chuckled. "Come on Potter, we're waiting on you" Cali spoke and we all waited. "What's the point of saying his name?" He asked ruffling his hair. "What's the point of not saying his name?" I countered. "Fine. Voldemort" He huffed and we cheered again.

"Now, what's that about Muggleborn?" Seth asked. "He wants to kill Muggleborns and enslave Muggles, they treat anyone who's not pureblood like shi- badly" James chuckled as Dumbledore raised a brow. "The Death Eaters are his followers" Sirius added. "And why have they not been sent to this wizard prison you talked about?" I asked. It only made sense to arrest them. "The Aurors are still trying to catch them, You-Kno-Voldemort is really strong and keeps escaping" He corrected himself and we grinned. I assumed Aurors were some sort of police for wizards, something that no longer existed in my time. This conversation continued for hours as they told us about the people that went missing and the killings that were reported on a wizard newspaper. Cali remained quiet for the rest of the conversation.


End file.
